But I Like MY Christmas Present!
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: When "Santa"*cough, cough, Jack Skellington, cough cough* gives a young Sam Manson a creepy doll as a gift, instead of being scared of it, she LOVES it! But her parents and Santa Claus don't seem to understand that.


**But I Like** _ **My**_ **Christmas Present!**

Six-year-old Samantha "Sam" Manson was getting a class of water when she heard it.

It was Christmas Eve, and Sam had woken up really thirsty. Grabbing her empty glass of water, she had gone downstairs and was filling up her glass when her ears caught the sound of someone coming down the chimney.

Turning the tap off, Sam heard into the living room, where the Christmas tree was propped against the wall. And, crouching beside it, was a tall, spindly figure dressed in red.

"Santa?" Sam wondered sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Santa" whirled around, and Sam saw that instead of a face, there was a skull with a beard attached to it. Sam gasped, not in fear, but in confusion.

"Santa's" skeletal face pulled into a smile and he shouted, "Ho-ho! Merry Christmas! Here's a present for you."

He handed her a black and white striped present topped with a black bow before leaving the way he came, going to deliver more presents to children around the world.

Eagerly, Sam ripped off the wrapping and pulled out what was inside it... which was a doll that had red on the fabric of her dress to symbolise she had been shot through the heart and was bleeding. A little string was attached to her back with a a ring pull. Pulling it, Sam heard the doll let out a ear-splitting shriek, screaming until the ring pull had finished lengthening out.

Sam grinned happily.

"Thanks Santa!" Sam thanked, and ran up to her room, proceeding to play with her old dolls and her new one, pulling the ring pull constantly and shrieking with glee along with her new doll's shrieks.

Her bedroom door opened and Sam saw her parents walk in and see her playing with her new doll.

"Sammykins, why are you playing with _that_!?" her mother demanded, red hair dishevelled.

"Because Santa gave it to me, and I wanted to play with it, Mommy," Sam answered, pulling the ring pull again.

"That doll is too scary for you!" her father exclaimed. "Give me that doll."

"No!" Sam shouted in defiance, pulling the doll close to her. "I like my new dolly. She's awesome!"

"She's creepy! And not suitable for you!" her mother argued. "Give your father that doll."

"NO!" Sam shouted, still holding the doll protectively.

"Sam..." her father started, his voice stern.

"Pamela, Jeremy, if Sam likes that doll, then let her have it," her grandmother said in Sam's defence. "We can't just force it off her."

This proceeded into an argument, which Sam chose to ignite as she continued playing with her doll, naming her Alice. She could have kept playing for hours, had the doll not been taken out of her hands and replaced with a pretty rag doll.

Sam gasped in shock, before glaring angrily at the _real_ Santa Claus. "Hey! Give me Alice back, Santa!"

Santa Claus looked thoroughly shocked.

"Don't you _want_ a rag doll, Samantha?"

"No! I want the one you gave me before! I want Alice!" Sam exclaimed, getting angry, Santa Claus still wearing a look of shock.

"You... _like_ this doll?"

"Yes! I like it! I like _my_ Christmas present! Please give her back, Santa."

Still looking shocked, and confused, Santa gave Alice back to Sam and took the unwanted rag doll back. Sam cuddled Alice to her chest, smiling happily.

"You aren't bothered that the doll is creepy and strange?," Santa asked.

Sam smiled at him. "I like strange and creepy things, Santa."

Santa chuckled. "I gathered."

Picking up his sack, Santa exclaimed, "Have a Merry Christmas, Samantha Manson!", and left the Manson mansion via the chimney.

Feeling tired, Sam crawled into bed, cuddling Alice to her, drifting to sleep. Her parents and grandmother, realising that Sam won't give up Alice and was happy to have her, kissed her goodnight and left her bedroom, getting ready to celebrate Christmas tomorrow.

And even when Sam entered her teenage years, she still treasured her beloved, extremely creepy doll, Alice(which _still_ creeped Danny and Tucker out whenever they saw her)...

... And Sam never made the connection that the "Santa Claus" who had given Alice to her was the Pumpkin King of Halloween.

 **So.., what do ya think?**

 **This was a little crossover thing I thought up of while watching The Nightmare Before Christmas. Since most of the children were terrified by the "gifts" Jack left them when he was impersonating Santa, I figured that instead of being scared of** _ **her**_ **gift, Sam would instead** _ **love**_ **it. She isn't fully Goth here, but she is still interested in the weird and the strange, and would find a doll like Alice really cool instead of scary, and would refuse to give her up for a plain rag doll, cherishing her for many years to come.**

 **I know that in the show, Sam is canonically Jewish, as shown in "The Fright Before Christmas", but I feel like her parents are more like casual Jewish and they casually celebrate Christmas while also celebrating Hanukkah. At least, that's what I believe.**

 **I don't own either Danny Phantom or The Nightmare Before Christmas; they belong to their respective owners. I only own this story and Alice.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
